All Dreams Come True
by SilverLugia249
Summary: A young kid goes on a field trip...and his life changes permanently
1. Chapter 1

All Dreams Come True

(Author's note: The dreams come true series belongs to shadowlugia249 and does not relate to any stories of his/hers. Thank you and send requests to was never easy for me. For one thing I had almost no friends, my friend that I had known since 5th grade left me out in the cold for her new boyfriend. Also I was very unpopular and was called a geek and computer nerd all of the time! Which was basically true, I basically write programs all day and was a highly into anime. But almost all the time I'm chatting online with friends on a Pokemon website almost all of the time. So basically I was what they said I was but it hurt me none the less.

One day an announcement came over the intercom by our new principle Mr. Jackson. "Would Andrew Smith please come to the office." the intercom blasted. So I went down to the office and saw Mr. Jackson sitting there waiting for me. "Andrew I just wanted you to know you've been chosen to go on a special fieldtrip he said nicely. But I knew right then something was wrong. Never before in my life had I been "selected" for a special field trip.

"Where to?" I said back. Mr. Johnson shuffled through some papers before he found the permission slip I needed. "It says here that you're going to a water cruise on the pacific." "I'm going to the pacific!" I said loudly "that's 2 hours away!" He looked at me with a face showing I did something wrong. "Shhhhh!" he said "you're the only student that's going, and we don't want anyone else finding out!" "Oh sorry" I said back "why me?"

"Because you have been one of our most prestigious students!" he said excited "you've brought our test scores up so high that we felt it would be nice for you to take some time off in a more "comfortable" environment. I thought about this carefully and decided I would do it. But before I could answer he just gave me the papers and sent me home.

At my house I showed my parents the papers and said for me to pack my bags because I would be staying there for about two weeks. So I went up to my room got my books, camera, video camera, my Macintosh, and some of my important software to edit my photos, and eagerly went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

All Dreams Come True

Chapter2

On my way to the port I was working on some drawing I did on my computer and was very tired. My ship left at 8 a.m. so I had to get up at 4 a.m. I was incredibly tired and I was about to fall asleep until I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It appeared to be a big bird and it was silver I thought to imaginate what it could be until I thought about lugia. "No, I couldn't be" I said to my self. I blinked a couple of time and it just kept following us and when the ocean came up I dived straight in.

At the marina I had to get my bag scanned and have my pants and stuff checked. Then after all the nonsense I was finally able to get on the boat. The boat wasn't large, but it was luxurious. In one room it had a glass bottom. In the passenger area and had a lot of sonar equipment. I was escorted to my room that was just like a one bed hotel.

During the rest of the day nothing in particular, nut something was very odd. It seemed like none of the ship's crew showed any emotion whatsoever. It seemed like they were just like clones but paid no attention to me anymore then they did anything else.

The next day I woke up to my surprise with my laptop not next to me or my phone on my nightstand. I went up to the cabin but the captain was not there… in fact nobody was there; the sailors, maids, chefs…nobody.

I then started to panic and went in search for food. In the kitchen and no food was there. In my room nothing was there. It seemed like everything was disappearing on me and I was going to die.

I stayed on the bow of the ship waiting for help to arrive. Then out of the blue a giant wave hit the back of the ship and took it out.

"Oh my god!" I screamed "someone help!" But nobody was there… nobody could help me. The bow of the ship started to tip upward and I tried to stay on but the force was too great. I slip on the deck and hit the water forcefully.

I thought I was going to die and I couldn't hold my breath for long. I finally had to gasp for air and something grabbed my leg. I swallowed water for breath and I tried to see the figure grabbing me. All I saw were two blue eyes and a tail. Then I finally blacked out

I woke up later in a dark cave. I heard dripping water and very soft footsteps. I tried to move but I was held down by some kind of force. I started to whimper wondering what was going to happen to me.

I was blinded by light as the room was lit up and I was then looking at a god.

"Hello Andrew I am lugia" the figure said to me in a calm voice.

I was shaken by awe and my fear washed away knowing my life would be much better.


End file.
